Gaara in High School
by resident evil master85
Summary: Gaara goes to High School, he meets a girl, and finally makes a friend with another guy. He is falling head over heel in love with the girl. while the boy is falling head over heels for a certain pink haried girl. GaaXOC, OCxSaku LeeXTen NaruXHina SasXIno
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you are reading this, then please review, just be kind and take some time to do it for me. This story is about Gaara in High School.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara sat in his room in the darkness, reminiscing on his childhood. He loathed his childhood. He kept getting flashbacks of how he had killed Yashamaru. _Why? Why am I such a monster?_ His alarm clock brought him back to Earth as he realized that it was the start of a new school year, and was finally going to be a freshman._ Ugh, I can't stand school._

Though the anti-social Gaara had done his best to keep to himself he seemed to have some girls after him. He jumped into the shower then started to put on clothes. He had put on his black Slipknot shirt and over that a Godsmack hoodie, he then put on a pair of grey faded jeans and took his I –pod and left the house.

"Gaara where are you going? We're leaving for school in an hour." His sister Temari stated.

"I'm taking the bus. It's a lot quieter; people don't seem to come up to me on it. OR talk to me either."

"Ok, whatever you want." Temari sighed. "Kankuro, get your ass down here for breakfast!"

Gaara sighed and shut the door to his house. It was a very big house, almost a mansion. He walked out to the stop and sat there, listening to Linkin Park. He felt the words seep through his veins. _I've become so numb._ Repeated in his head, he really had become numb. He shut out anyone who wasn't in his house.

The bus just pulled up. He stepped on and started walking down the aisle, he walked passed the bug kid, and the kid with a dog on his head. They both huffed at him, while he passed a blonde girl who winked at him.

"Hey, Gaara, you look cool today." She said. He just stared blankly.

He made his way to the back seat and sat there. He noticed the bus was going a different way today. It went to a new stop. There was 3 kids, a stupid looking blonde kid who took the front seat, a brown haired girl who was wearing a denim mini skirt and an Abercrombie and Fitch collared shirt who took the middle seat.

_Just what we need more preppy sluts and jocks._ Gaara thought as he saw the last kid step on. He looked average, Brown hair, Brown Eyes, a little shorter than Gaara, He was very skinny but had toned arms and was wearing almost all Abercrombie stuff, except for his high top black Converse shoes. He had an I –pod and was coming right to the back seat. People started to gasp as they saw him going into the back seat. Gaara knew that this guy was new, as no one ever sat near Gaara. He took the seat next to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" the boy asked. Gaara didn't even look.

"You there?" The boy tried to talk to him, Gaara looked at him.

"Look, I can see that you're new, so I'll give you a warning, don't fuck with me, ok?"

"Fine, whatever, I just wanted to make a new friend." _Man this guy is pathetic, who needs friends in this world? All you need is yourself._ Gaara took out his game boy but dropped it. He tried to pick it up but the boy got there first._ Persistent are we?_

"Here you go." The boy said to Gaara with a smile. Gaara just snatched it out of his hands. He put it back in his pocket and took out a notebook from his book bag and started writing meaningless things like band names, and drew pictures of stupid things.

"I think we are here." The boy said.

"Hn." Gaara said. Why did this kid want a friend so much? Just then the boy fell and tried to grab Gaara's shoulder to keep himself up, but before he could lay a finger on him Gaara's hand was around the boy's throat. The bus was staring.

"Gaara! Not again! We cant have you strangling people on my bus, if you do it one more time you can't ride it anymore, ok?" the bus driver said, as Gaara let him go with a "Hn". The kid looked utterly shocked and scared. He just grabbed his bag and went into school. Gaara always liked making kids get scared.

_Dammit, this semester I have 4 classes, Science, History, then lunch, then after lunch, I have tech and gym last. _Gaara went into school, found his room, then sat down in the very back. He saw the brown haired girl, and the boy he strangled come into his homeroom.

"Ok, well it seems we have 2 new students to Konoha, their names are Matty, and Aiko. Aiko, you have all of the same classes as Hinata, so she will show you around for a bit." Hinata waved at Aiko, Hinata was one of the nicest girls you could ever meet, but she was so shy.

"And Matty, you have all of the same classes as Gaara." Matty looked in terror as he saw who he had been paired with. Gaara made a grunting noise and saw that a couple kids from the bus were giggling.

As the day went on he kept showing Matty where everything was without saying a word, until gym.

"Ok, class, I am your gym teacher Anko. I am not the easiest teacher to be with, I also coach girl's soccer. Today is a free day so do whatever you would like to." Gaara felt cheerier so he decided to go sit in the farthest darkest corner of the gym, but it seemed someone beat him there already. It was the boy._ He's always where I am, isn't he?_ He noticed the boy was hugging his legs and had his head down on his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gaara asked. The boy looked up.

"No, my parents were slaughtered, and so were Aiko's, that is why we live together.

"What? Your parents are dead?"

"Yea, it sucks, but life goes on." He said with a smile. Gaara sat next to him.

"Well, my parents are dead too, I live with my brother and sister, they are sophomore and junior." Gaara explained. Matty looked over. He saw Aiko coming over.

"Hey, get away from Matty! What did he ever do to you?" She screeched. The whole gym was looking. Gaara looked embarrassed.

"It's ok, were cool now." Matty said.

"Oh, ok." And with that, she walked off.

"Wow, she's pretty." Gaara said.

"Yea, but I would never go with her because she is my best friend, but that benefits in some ways." Matty smirked.

"Well if you guys want, you can stay at my house tonight, since we started school on a Friday it's cool to have a weekend right after your first day of school, we could play Xbox I guess and drink."

"Okay, I'll tell Aiko." Matty left and told her and by the time the bell had rung they were all out and running about. They decided to take the bus. Gaara was almost Transfixed with Aiko, she was beautiful, she had a pretty face, with great brown hair, and was curvy, but not too curvey.

When they got back to the house Matty had unpacked all of his belongings into a spare room(Luckily he had a free day of gym so he didn't have to use his gym clothes, or his extra set of clothes, same for Aiko.). Aiko came out with a very tight white T-shirt, and a very short black Mini skirt.

"You lounge in that?" Gaara joked.

"Well, I like to look good even when I lounge." When Matty came out of the room he was carrying his bookbag which he immediately dropped when he saw Aiko. She truly was stunning.

"Wow, that looks good on you Aiko." Matty said.

"Thanks!" She said.

Matty was walking downstairs with Aiko when she tripped down the stairs, and as she fell her heel from her shoe went into Matty's groin. He fell over her and landed in a doggy style position with her skirt up and her shirt half off, and Matty's pants unbuttoned. Then the door opened.

"Gaara were ho…" Temari and Kankuro froze at what they saw. They saw a guy and girl in doggy style position with the girls skirt up, and her shirt half off moaning from pain as she fell down the stairs. Matty looked so red.

"Uh, oh…umm…..Hi I'm Matty, and this is Aiko." Matty said as he slowly got off of her, but not fast enough to stop Gaara from taking a picture. Kankuro started rolling on the floor laughing and Temari started chuckling. Gaara just psychotically smiled.

And so the day rolled on, Temari and Aiko went to blockbuster to rent a movie. Unfortunately, she rented the notebook which was the ultimate chick flick. Halfway through the movie Temari started crying and Aiko stared to tear up, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt good. After the movie they just played drinking games, until Kankuro could barely talk.

Gaara led Matty and Aiko to their rooms, Matty fell fast asleep and so did Aiko. Gaara went into his room and turned on the T.V. he watched Family guy and South Park on DVD for awhile. That is when he then realized he did something he had never done before…Gaara had made a friend. And he couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what would happen.

**Well that was the first chapter…I Usually update about every day or 2 so the story should continue a lot… But if you read this…PLEASE REVIEW OR ADD TO FAVES! Well thank you…**

_Next time: Gaara tries to learn more about Matty and Aiko, and he finds out that he has some talents he never knew about before!  so please read next time! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea I noticed umm only 3 hits… not good… so I will update…SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I was in D.C. for vacation for 3 days so I couldn't update….but I promise that this chapter will be great and the next should be posted sometime tomorrow.**

_Last time Gaara finally made a friend, and realizes how beautiful one of his friends is._

Gaara sat there watching T.V. when his alarm clock went off, meaning it was 6:30 in the morning._ Ugh, I forgot to unplug it._ He went over there and turned it off. He then heard a sound coming from the room down the hall, it was Matty.

"Hey, Gaara, what's up?" Matty said sleepily.

"Nothing, did my alarm clock wake you?" Gaara asked.

"No man I just get up at around this time. This is the time when my parents died." Matty said gloomily. Gaara decided to change the topic.

"Well I still have that picture of you two doggy style in my living room." Gaara said with a twisted grin. "But I've decided to be nice and just hang it up in my room." Matty sighed in relief.

"Well I might as well look for a place for breakfast." Gaara said as he picked up his cell phone and called a local diner to see if they opened. By this time Temari and Kankuro were already awake and getting dressed.

"Ok, well I will go get Aiko up." Matty said as he was walking to her door. "Aiko, wake up." Matty said knocking on the door. He heard a muffled sound and decided to go in. Matty saw Aiko in panties and with a bra on, the reason the reply was muffled was because she had been brushing her teeth. A fist came in contact with Matty's jaw.

"Fuck! What was that for, you psycho?" Matty asked rubbing his jaw.

"You never walk into a girl's room without permission. Especially one with my body." Aiko said as she came into the hallway, putting a shirt and skirt on. Gaara could tell she already showered since her hair was wet.

"Don't flatter yourself! You aren't that hot!"

"Ok, everyone, let's get in the car and head out." Temari instructed. So they all started to go into the car and sit down. When they finally got on the road no one was on. It was always like that in the morning. They finally reached the diner and all piled into a booth. They all ordered, when Matty saw a pink haired girl that he had seen in school.

"Ooo, looks like little Matty has seen a cute girl." Aiko Joked. She had seen him looking, and the fact that his face was turning red.

"Oh, sorry I was just spacing out." And so they scarfed down their breakfast and all piled into the car and headed for home. It was around 8 when they got back.

"Well we are all going to a dance club tonight, but it's not that great since its basically just all the high school kids their. So we are going to play games and drink until about 5, then we start getting ready." Temari explained.

"Ok, so what is the first game on the list?" they asked.

"Monopoly." So after around 2 and a half hour of Monopoly, they went to play truth or dare.

"Ok, Aiko, Truth or Dare?" Kankuro asked.

"Um…Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to…." Kankuro said and then towards Aiko to whisper the dare. Gaara saw Aiko giggle.

"Ok, Matty, We are going to pin you against the wall so Aiko can kick you in the balls, but she will kiss them in front of everyone after." Matty smirked.

"Ok, that's cool." As Matty said this, Gaara's sand was wrapping around his wrists and ankles. Matty had second thoughts. "Uh…isn't this a bit har-" but before he could finish Aiko's foot was in his groin. Matty let out a weird sound; it was like a yelp and a groan. Kankuro and Temari were laughing, so was Gaara and Aiko.

"Oh yea, it's time for the kiss!" Kankuro said.

"Oh sorry, baby, I didn't mean to hurt you." Aiko said with an innocent face. Matty's knees were buckling, but he smirked.

"Well at least I'm getting something out of this." Matty said to Gaara.

"Ok, well I will make it feel all better." Aiko said. Matty was so anxious, he was starting to stiffen and Aiko unzippered his pants. But he realized nothing was happening for 15 seconds.

"Hey are you going to-" But his question was cut off a knee got him square in the balls. He let out a yelp of pain and was almost collapsing.

"You like that bitch? That's what you get for walking in on me and then having the nerve to say I'm not hot." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Gaara let his sand go and Matty fell to the ground twitching as Kankuro and Temari were laughing hysterically, and even Aiko and Gaara were laughing, but Gaara eventually helped Matty to his room. The rest of the night was calm, and nothing really happened at the club, except Matty getting slapped in the face for hitting on a blonde girl and then Aiko slapping a boy in the face for trying to touch her boobs. So when they got home they all went to bed, and Matty and Gaara woke up at 6 the next day.

"So, Gaara, are you coming to football tryouts today?"

"Huh?"

"Football, you know, tackling and stuff."

"Oh, well I never played sports, but I always wanted to try that one."

"Well come today!"

"Fine, but I've never played before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, all you do on defense is take all of your hatred and hit the first person you see that's on the other team. And Aiko will come too." Matty added at the end.

"Hn, I'll try."

So Matty, Gaara, and Aiko all went down to Konoha's football field and saw some of the guys there. They were big. Matty got a ball and put on receiver gloves, elbow bands and wrist bands and told Gaara to throw around with him. After about 5 minutes later, a White spiky haired teacher came up to all of them.

"Ok, now if you want to play on offense go to coach Iruka, If you want to play defense then come with me, and if you want to be a kicker or punter go with coach Gai. Gaara looked at Matty as he mouthed "You'll be fine." Gaara wasn't nervous, but he was annoyed that he would have to learn something he really didn't care for.

"Ok, here's what we will do, everyone will grab some shoulder pads and a helmet and we will do a hitting drill." Gaara walked over and picked up the helmet, it was very shiny and nice. It was a white helmet with a green Konoha leaf symbol in the middle and the jersey was a royal blue with white pants. So practice went on and he started to gaze at the offense practice. Matty was doing excellent he had just caught his 4th touchdown pass, although it was against nobody but still, he caught it. He was with the star sophomore Rock Lee at running back, and school heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke at Quarterback. He was brought back to earth by laughter.

"Hey Pipsqueak, it's your turn! Are you afraid of me, because if you are than go home now you loser." A fat boy in the front said as everyone laughed._ How dare they laugh at me? I'll show them what I'm truly capable of._ Gai sensei blew the whistle and handed the ball to The fat boy, Gaara charged at him and hit him square and wrapped him as tight as he could and when he hit the ground he heard a sequel. When Gaara got up he saw the fat kid lying on the ground knocked out. Gai looked at him.

"Congratulations, you're our new Safety!"

**Ok, so maybe Matty didn't deserve to get kicked, but oh well, it's my story :p, but it was just a random idea. So there you have it next chapter is all set up, you could expect Gaara to play in his first football game and him try to win Aiko's heart, also he meets 2 new people! Oh yea, so if you read this PLEASE REVIEW OR ADD ME AS FAVE AUTHOR OR STORY…IM DESPERATE PEOPLE I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN TWO REVIEWS SO FAR! Well whatever…just review… and be sure to read next chapter!**

_**Next time: Gaara likes football so he can't wait for Friday to play, and try to win the heart of a certain woman. The gang also meets two more people and Matty and Aiko move in with Gaara! This and more next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, didn't mean to keep you guys waiting for those who are constant readers (which are not many) so yea, well I guarantee that the next chapters are a lot better, the first chapters were boring because it was more of an introduction. And yes I know I did overreact with Gaara in the first chapter but it's my first fic with him being the main character, so I'm bound to make a little mistake now and again. Well here is the 3rd chapter, enjoy .**

Gaara was silent on the way home, while Matty was constantly talking about how cool football is going to be this year. Gaara could care less._ How stupid, all I do is go around hitting people, I was already doing that it's just that this time I have pads on. _Matty and Aiko yawned simultaneously and Aiko used Gaara's shoulder as a pillow. Gaara liked it when she did that. Temari and Kankuro were up front snickering when they saw Gaara look at Aiko on his shoulder. Gaara had never really had another person over his house, let alone a girl.

"Look at Gaara." Kankuro whispered, snickering to Temari.

Gaara just gave him a glare and he stopped. They decided to just hang in for the day since it was Sunday. They got home and Matty plopped down on the couch.

"Gaara, can we talk to you?" Temari and Kankuro asked. Gaara gave a "Hn" but decided to go.

"How long are they going to stay with us? Are they a couple of homeless kids or something? Because if they are I don't want them in my house." Temari said trying to keep her voice low. Gaara understood where they were coming from, but these were the first kids to be nice to him.

"First of all, this isn't your house, it's _our _house, and no they are not homeless but they barely get by and they have no parents." Temari's annoyed look turned into a sympathetic one.

"What? They have no parents? Oh man, ok they can stay." Temari said.

"Hey guys." Gaara said to Matty and Aiko.

"Yeah?" Aiko said.

"Do you guys need to go get your stuff, because you are going to move in with us. Now you can do whatever you want with your room, just don't blow up the walls." Gaara said.

Matty and Aiko were jumping with joy. Aiko ran to hug Gaara and wrapped his arms around her. He felt so happy, but didn't show it, he just gave the usual "Hn".

"Ok, now guys, you can drink alcohol and shit, but no drugs, only the occasional joint, and that's only if Shikamaru comes over, and even then I really don't want you guys to do it, since I don't, only my bro does."

"Yeah man, that's fine, I'm not in on that, either is she." Matty said pointing to Aiko. So the rest of the day went smooth, as they all just watched T.V. and played Xbox all day. By the time they were done they were all tired and decided to go upstairs and sleep for school in the morning. Gaara did the usual thing and got some DVDs and some CDs and went into his room to wait until morning. He wished he could sleep, but he couldn't very often (He doesn't have Shukaku by the way so he can sleep, but he just doesn't to often.). So he just sat there and watched T.V. and talked online to kids across the country. By then it was sunrise and he decided to get everyone up. He knocked on Matty's door.

"Yo, get up its 5:30." And soon enough Matty was out and going downstairs. He and Gaara got up early as they needed to pack all of their football stuff so they did. When they were done it was six o' clock and the others were piling down into the kitchen for breakfast. They decided on pancakes and left it at that. The rest of the morning was quite silent as was the car ride. And soon enough, they were at school. Gaara realized the three of them had lockers next to each other.

"Wait, where's our homeroom again?" Matty asked.

"We have it with Mr. Asura." Gaara stated.

They got into homeroom and just sat and talked. So the next class was History.

"Look, this is an easy class, just don't annoy me and don't tell anyone else that I'm letting you roam free and you get an A+. So go on and roam!" The white haired teacher was really laid back, and always read some weird romance book. Science went by fast, mostly because most of the guys were staring at the teacher's chest. She was a busty blonde woman. And finally it was lunch. Gaara picked a table and sat. Matty got Aiko and sat there to. An unexpected visitor showed up.

"Hi, Matty." It was Lee.

"Oh, hi Lee, how' it going?"

"It's good, I just wanted to tell you that when we practice today it will be in full pads."

"Ok, hey Lee I see none of your friends are at school today, wanna sit with us?"

"Okay!" Lee seemed quite happy at the invite for a person who was just telling someone to wear full pads. After about 7 minutes Lee seemed to choke. Gaara looked at him and noticed he was staring at a brunette standing next to a pink haired girl. The brunette started walking up to him.

"Hey Lee! I was wondering when a good time to come over your house would be? You know, for the book report."

"Oh, uh- I mean- ummm…." Lee was stuttering and blushing like crazy.

"How about 7 today?"

"Yes! That is fine Ten Ten!" Lee screamed involuntarily. Ten Ten looked at him weird and walked off. When she did Lee collapsed onto the table.

"Lee are you okay?" Matty asked.

"Ugh, yea I'm fine."

"I can tell you really like that girl huh?" Aiko said.

"Yea, but I don't have the guts to tell her."

"Don't worry Lee, I'll help." Matty said. So the lunch bell rang and the rest of the day went by in a flash and it was off to football practice.

"Ok, well I have big news about the game on Friday. It was rescheduled for tomorrow, because the village hidden in the mist is going to have fog all day so they decided to play it here but tomorrow. So be prepared, I trust that you will learn the plays by tomorrow or you will be cut. If you guys run around like a chicken with its head cut off when the game is going on then you will be sorry." Coach Gai said with an ominous tone in his voice. "Ok? Well then we will just do conditioning today, ok give me 10 laps!" And so coach Gai sent them off and after about 2 hours of laps, sprints, and reviewing plays it was over.

"Ok, guys, tonight get a good night rest, and come to school raring to go tomorrow, wear your jerseys to school, which by the way I have. So line up and get your assigned number. First in line Matty, Position: Wide Receiver, Number: 1. Here is your jersey and other gear. I recommend receiver gloves. Matty nodded and headed to the locker room. After about 10 more kids went it was Gaara's turn. Eleventh in line Gaara, Position: Safety, Number: 27. Here is your jersey and other gear. Also I recommend gloves for catching and also a visor so you don't lose the ball in the sun. Gaara caught up to Matty and they both headed towards Temari's car which was parked in the parking lot. But then Matty froze.

"Matty? Are you ok?" Gaara realized what it was he saw Sakura on the side walk trying to pick up some stuff she dropped from her soccer practice. Gaara knew Matty really liked her but he had no guts to tell her about it.

"Go over there and help her." Gaara nudged.

"But what if she tells me to get lost."

"Believe me, she's not like that." And so Matty went over to her to help her.

"Need some help?" Matty said.

"Yea, thanks a lot." She said. So she and Matty talked all the way until she got to her moms car.

"Oh, by the way my name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"I'm Matty I play football so I guess I will see you on the field a lot."

"Yea, I guess. Oh, I am going to the game on Friday."

"Actually they just changed the date today, so it will be tomorrow."

"Ok, well then that's better. Well see you later." She said as she climbed into the van.

"Wait, well I was just wondering if maybe you had a screen name. Or a cell phone so maybe we could talk or something."

"That sounds nice." She said blushing a bit. "Um, here is my cell number and my screen name." She said as she wrote it down. Call me tonight if you want, I have nothing to do." And so the van drove away and left Matty there feeling better than he had ever felt in his entire life. He strolled back to the car and they all drove home. Since they all had some after school activities it was easy for them all to take the car home. When they got home it was around 7 o' clock. Temari decided she did not want to cook for 5 so she decided to order pizza. The pizza got there and they all ate and watched T.V. until around 2 in the morning and everyone decided to go to sleep.

"Hey, Gaara." Matty said.

"Yes?"

"Oh, well, you don't sleep to much right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well I wanted to use your computer, so you know, I could talk to Sakura."

"Oh, I see, Matty has a little crush!" Aiko said from the stairs.

"Yeah man, you could. All I do is watch T.V." And with that Matty and Sakura talked all night, about stupid things like movies, music, and just trying to get to know each other. Soon it was morning and they were piled into Temari's car and they all drove to school. The morning flew by as they entered the last class, which was Gym. Anko made them all play dodge ball, so that went by fast as it was pretty fun. Soon enough the bell rang and it was 2:30, only 5 hours before the game. Matty was nervous, Gaara could tell. And he seemed more nervous as time went by. It started to get chillier and darker. By 5 o clock they were rolling in the lights for the field, and by 6 the Students and fans for both teams were piling into the stadium.

"Wow, I have never played in front of this many people before." Matty said nervously. Gaara wasn't too nervous. And so Coach Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka started instructing the players to get their equipment on and start warming up. It was now 7:15 the players were on the field warming up, the crowd was to bursting point so that kids and students were forced to sit on the ground to watch and stand up against the steel fence to get a better look at the game. The ref went to the middle of the field for the coin toss. Konoha won it and wanted the ball first. The crowd was going crazy.

"Hello, and welcome to the first game of the season for Konoha! They will be playing the Mist village led by Quarterback Zabuza and Runningback Haku. And lets get ready for the kickoff." The mist's Kicker kicked the ball to Neji, Neji brought it to the 18 yard line.

"Kick returner Neji brings it back to about the 18 yard line." Sasuke came into the huddle and told them the play. He got under the center. Gaara watched with anticipation. He wanted to see how Matty played in a game. Sasuke was calling signals.

"Blue 80, set, hut!" The uchiha dropped back to pass and threw a strike to Matty, but he dropped it. The crowd groaned.

"Ouch, it hit him right it the hands, how could he drop it." The next two plays was a run by Lee for about 4 yards and another dropped pass by Matty.

"Come on idiot! You made the team and you are dropping the ball." Sasuke said frustrated. Matty's head was hung low. They punted it and the mist had it at their 25. They called their play.

"Zabuza fades back to pass and throws it to Haku. INTERCEPTION!" Gaara had intercepted the ball and was running to the end zone.

"Touchdown Gaara!" Matty looked at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. The crowd was going nuts, and Gaara was greeted with fist pounds and high fives back at the bench. The rest of the game was quite quiet. The mist village kicked 4 straight field goals and the score was 7(Konoha) to 12(mist) with 1 minute left. The mist had the ball, it looked like it was over. They ran the ball once, running about 25 seconds off the clock. Then they lined up again on their own 16.

"It looks like it is over for Konoha."

"Anyone on defense just hit him hard and make him fumble!" Gai was screaming.

"Ok, Haku gets the ball and runs up the middle. Hit by Gaara and he fumbles!" The crowd went crazy. Konoha had the ball on the 20 with 24 seconds left. Sasuke called a play.

"Red 19, red 19 set, hut!" He scrambled right and threw it to Lee who caught it and got hit in bounds after 8 yards. Time was running out. Sasuke got to the line fast and spiked the ball with 5 seconds remaining, thus stopping the clock. The mist called a timeout to talk to it's defense. So Sasuke went to coach Kakashi to discuss the final play.

"Ok, well since Neji is injured Matty is our number 1 receiver now, try to get him open and get him in the side of the end zone." Kakashi instructed.

"What? The kid has dropped 4 balls this game how can you trust him." Sasuke said skeptically.

"Believe me he won't drop it." Gaara said.

"What do you know?"

"Can you just once believe me?" Sasuke looked mad but he agreed.

"Ok Sasuke we will run Shotgun out 13 L Scramble, hit Matty either in the corner or at the side." Kakashi said. Sasuke simply nodded, still looking skeptical.

"Ok Shotgun out 13 L Scramble on 2, Matty don't drop this. Gaara had a lot of confidence in you." Sasuke said. Matty nodded and went to his position. He looked at Gaara who just gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, well it looks as if this is the last play so, all of Konoha just cross your fingers.

"White 19, white 19, set, HUT! HUT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke takes the snap and rolls left." Sasuke was looking at Matty waiting for him to cut left; he managed to dodge two linemen but didn't know how long he could do it for. Matty had cut just then and saw Sasuke throw it to him he only had one guy on him but still needed to get in front of him. Gaara watched in horror as it seemed it was going to be intercepted._ Come on Matty make a play!_

"Sasuke rolls left, dodges a defender throws on the run to Matty and…" Matty dove in front of the defender to try and catch the ball, and he made an outstanding 1 handed catch.

"The ball is thrown, and Matty dives and catches it with one hand! What an outstanding play! Konoha wins! Konoha wins!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Matty was embraced by Sasuke ad Lee as the whole school was tempted to run onto the field and just celebrate. They all marched up to the locker room as the marching band was playing the school's fight song and everyone was leaving the stadium.

"Ok guys, that was the best damn football game I have ever coached. I am very proud, you guys came threw when we needed it most. That is why the game ball for offense goes to the player who struggled all game and then came threw when we needed him most. Matty, this is for you." Gai said as he gave the ball to Matty. Matty smiled and pumped his fist. "And the obvious choice for defense was Gaara!" Gaara got the game ball and felt amazing_. I feel so great, like I accomplished something that I actually cared about._

"You two earned it. Now our next game is next Friday so I am canceling practice until this upcoming Friday." The locker room was full of cheers as they all got changed into normal clothes and left the locker room. They were greeted by Aiko, Temari and Kankuro.

"You guys were great!" Aiko screeched.

"Yeah man, that was awesome." Kankuro added.

"Ok, to celebrate we are going out to eat, but you guys might want to take a shower first, you guys sweat a lot." Temari said. Matty saw a familiar raven haired boy making out with a blonde girl. Gaara noticed too.

"Yea Sasuke suck some face!" Matty yelled. Sasuke didn't even stop to breath, he just flipped them all off. Matty started to feel weak as he saw a pink haired girl come over.

"Matty, that was great. Can you come to my soccer game on Thursday?"

"Yes, no doubt about it." Matty said calmly.

"Thanks." She said, and she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "See you there." She then walked off. Matty was standing completely still and his face was like a tomato.

"You ok?" Gaara asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Ok well lets hit the road peeps we cant stay out to late since it's a school night….psyche" Temari said. And so they piled into the car and went back to the house, took showers, and went out to eat. When they all got back they all went to sleep except Gaara. He was watching T.V. when he wondered if tomorrow might be different. He was definitely going to be popular, but he was wondering if Aiko was starting to get interested in him. He knew that tomorrow would have many more things to bring, and he just couldn't wait.

**Well that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes I know some of you may not be a fan of football but that was really only this chapter, the other games are just mentioned and are not as dramatic as this. However I thought that this was a unique way of writing a Naruto High School fic because most High School fics just focus on relationships. In my story im going to have the whole package, there will be class, relationships, sports, sex, some illegal things and a lot of emotional baggage (Cheating, Falling in love, Heartbreak). So please review, this was my favorite chapter that I have ever written so it would be nice if you could comment on it so I could have a couple reviews. Well thanks, and the new chapter will be posted at 8 o' clock eastern time tomorrow. Peace out!**

_Next time: Matty tries to get Sakura to fall for him, can he do it? Also, Gym class turns to Health and the first thing is Sex Ed. So 4 people are in a group project, but more knowledge about sex can be a bad thing. Please read next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps who read this fic, I'm apologizing for all of the stupid endings on all my chapters, so I will put more cliff hangers and I will no longer tell my update dates because I always seem to get caught up in something so I am not saying anything anymore.**

**Jonin610: sry for the overreaction but it is my first fic with Gaara being the main point of view. Thanks for reviewing though, I will try and tone it down next time I make a Gaara fic.**

**Forcystus: Thanks for reviewing, I will proofread and spell-check this time. Thank you for your advice and keep reviewing.**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks, I can't believe I only have 3 reviews as well. I guess I have to kick it up a notch I guess ;) so yea…. Thanks and Please review next time.**

**As I have said in previous chapters PLEASE review! Only 3 reviews in 3 chapters? Come on show me some love! Ok, on with the story.**

Gaara sat in his room. He felt strange; he had never really been popular before. He really felt anxious to get to school. It was 6 in the morning, he had a half an hour until he woke everyone up and the did the routine: Get up, pancakes, pile in the car, go to school, practice, home again, drink or do stupid stuff, and, finally, watch T.V. until 6: 30 in the morning. Just then he heard a noise.

"Gaara are you up?" It was Matty, he seemed tired.

"Yea, what's up, man?"

"Nothing, I just got up. So can I chill in here?"

"Yea, of course, you never have to ask that."

"I know, but I like to be polite. So you can control sand?"

"Yea, it is pretty sweet."

Matty sat down on Gaara's big green bed. He was wearing a Taking Back Sunday shirt and checkered pajama pants.

"Ew, ha-ha, you like Taking Back Sunday?"

"Eh, not really it's just a cool shirt I think. Some of their shit is ok."

"So you like any girls in school?"

"Maybe, So what do you think about that pink haired girl?" Matty asked.

"Oh, she's funny. Um, she's smart; she's a great soccer player, she's never even made out with a guy, she used to be in love with Sasuke but after she saw him with Ino last night it broke her heart." Gaara explained. Matty seemed sad.

"I like her." Matty said blushing.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Matty said snickering.

"Well, whatever. Hey, I have a good idea!" Gaara said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"There is a carnival in town this weekend, why don't you ask Sakura there?"

"Oh, god no. I barely know her." Matty said blushing furiously.

"Well, now is the time."

"I mean, I guess I could." Matty said.

"Good, you'll ask her today."

"What? No that's too soon, I need time to prepare." Matty exclaimed.

"No you don't, just do it today so you won't be nervous later."

"Fine." As he said the last statement, Rage against the Machine came on the radio blaring.

"Oh, I have to get a new alarm clock." Gaara explained.

"Gaara turn your fucking alarm clock off!" Kankuro screamed. Gaara thought he would toy with him so he put it on maximum volume. Soon enough there were 2 pairs of footsteps trampling to the door.

"Gaara you better turn it off or else!"

"Or else what?" Gaara said with ferocity.

"Erm, I guess I will take away your T.V.!" Temari said, sounding like someone's mother.

"You wouldn't dare." Gaara said staring her down..

"Oh, I would."

"Hn. Fine I'll turn it off." Soon enough Aiko was up.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked. Everyone had blank expressions.

"You didn't hear that?" Gaara asked.

"No, what?" Everyone was puzzled but just brushed it off.

"Uh, people are we eating breakfast?" Temari asked noting it was 20 minutes until they leave.

"Oh, shit. Ok, I'll be right back; I have to take a shower." Matty said.

"Hey are we all going to the carnival tonight?" Temari asked.

"Well I think all of us are going, but we may all stray away, Matty is asking Sakura, so if you want to stay together without Matty, its cool." Gaara explained.

"Well I have a date with Neji, so I will be happy, and I might stray from the flock." Temari said.

"So Aiko, do you want to go with me?"

"Oh, sorry Gaara I am going to try and go with Sasuke. He is so cute! But I will hang with you after if you don't mind."

"Oh, ok that's fine." Gaara felt horrible, the familiar pain in his chest from when he was a child was back again. Everyone quietly finished breakfast and it was time to go. Gaara didn't speak for the whole ride. And when they got to school, they had a big banner congratulating the football team, and the girl's volleyball team for winning the first game in the season.

When Gaara walked out of the car, he was in a barrage of hugs and arms, school newspaper journalists asked him questions, and even the teachers were getting in on it. Gaara felt a little bit better, but he still had Sasuke in the back of his mind. And he realized he would be spending the night with Kankuro. Gaara noticed no one congratulating Matty, he seemed quite down.

"Hey, Matty, you ok?"

"Yea, sorry, I'm zoning out."

Gaara realized he was zoning out on Sakura.

"Matty, go over there and ask her now. Now is your chance."

"Ok, I'll try."

Matty walked mechanically over to Sakura.

"Oh, hi Matty, Great game yesterday. I made you this." She handed him a collage of pictures of him during the game, primarily the one when he caught the ballot win the game.

"Wow! This is awesome Sakura, do you take Photography?"

"Yea, I like it a lot." She said smiling.

"Oh, well Sakura, Would you umm…."

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the carnival tonight with me?" He said blushing furiously.

"Yes! When can you pick me up?"

"Um, around 7?"

"Yea, that is fine."

"I will see you there."

Sakura ran off with Hinata and Ten Ten, and started giggling. Matty stood frozen, when a hand clapped against his shoulder.

"Nice job champ, just woo her tonight and you're in." Kankuro said while giving a thumbs up.

"Kankuro you jerk!" Temari exclaimed. "If he goes in to soon she will think he's a perv!

The beginning of the day flew by and it was time for lunch. Lunch flew by and the end of the day flew by as well. Soon they were going into the car and heading home. Matty hopped in the shower right away and started putting on cologne and dressed up in all Hollister today.

"Ha-ha your style is so gay!" Gaara teased.

"Yea, but at least I have a date tonight!" Gaara immediately gave Matty a "don't fuck with me" look. Gaara found Matty to be his best friend. He never had a best friend before, and even though he could still be hostile to everyone, Matty was one person he would never want to disappoint. Maybe because they were somewhat similar.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Just go on the roller coaster and you will forget all about, try to get Ino, she is so slutty, and has the nicest tits!" Matty was saying. But Gaara did not want Ino he wanted Aiko. Temari signaled that it was time to go as Neji and Sasuke were going there now, and Matty said Sakura will be ready in 5 minutes so they should leave now. Gaara grabbed a mysterious bag and was off.

"What is that bag?" Matty asked, but Gaara didn't answer.

"Well, wish me luck." Matty said unconfidently. "Heh, this is my first date with anyone. I feel so pathetic." Temari just laughed and got him into the car. They drove to Sakura's house to pick her up. Matty walked to the door. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, who is it?" An older woman answered the door, around a mother's age.

"Oh, is Sakura home?"

"You must be Matty, you are adorable. Here, come in. She is getting dressed. So, you looked impressive in the football game the other day."

"Oh, you were there?"

"Yes, Sakura's father is a sports nut, and is in love with any sport in association with Konoha high school. He went ballistic when he saw you guys out there. I hear you live with Gaara and his brother and sister."

"Yea, actually I just moved in this week." Sakura soon came down the stairs, in a red T-shirt, and a denim mini skirt, and black converse low tops.

"Wow, you look great Sakura." Matty said forgetting her mom was in the room. Sakura's mom just giggled, and Sakura blushed.

"Remember Sakura, call me when you get there, and call me if you decide to stay over Matty's house tonight."

"Ok, mom, I will bye!" Sakura and Matty left hand in hand and walked into Temari's, beaten up SUV. They seemed to get there instantly and Matty and Sakura said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Matty, remember to pick up when I call so we can meet up and go home." Temari said, holding Neji's hand. Matty nodded and left.

"You think he will mess up?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"I'm going to saaaaayyyyy……Yes, but the thing about Matty is you never know what is going to happen. So let's spy on them and see how he does." Gaara agreed and they were off.

Matty and Sakura decided to go on the tunnel of love to get things started. She laid and nuzzled into Matty's shoulder breathing on him. He liked it. It was all peaceful until someone screamed.

"Ew, Kankuro get your fucking hand off of my thigh, you dumb faggot! What are you gay?" Matty heard Gaara say, he was laughing to himself. They then decided on the roller coaster, which again he heard Kankuro screaming from the back row, he seemed to not like roller coasters. And finally they went on the Ferris wheel (yes I know very cliché but I like it ;)….yea). They rode on it very peacefully and he noticed Gaara wasn't yelling. He wondered why.

Gaara had spotted Sasuke with Aiko and him all over her in the back.

"Gaara calm down. It's ok, she can handle herself." Gaara was starting to growl almost. He couldn't stand seeing his friend getting taken advantage of like that. He went over to them.

Matty saw Sakura starting to blush.

"You, know I have never been on a date before, I have never even made out with someone before." She said.

"Really? Me too, I thought I was weird for that." They were both blushing

Sasuke was now all over Aiko, and she was telling him to stop. He started to go up her shirt. She shrieked.

"Hey, scumbag! Get your fucking hands off of her." Gaara said quite calm, in a monotone voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Gaara? I'm Varsity quarterback, I'm Mr. big shot, and what are you, some anti-social hell child, who gets respect because you choked some gay kid on a bus."

"He is not gay, He is my friend. And she is to, and I won't stand here and watch you touch her like that, especially when she wants you to stop." He said again surprisingly calm

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Gaara stared at Sasuke wit ha menacing smile, ready to fight.

"You know, I have always liked you since I first met you, Sakura." Matty said. She was blushing furiously. She tilted her head and started to come closer. He did the same, they were halfway there.

"So if you think you're so tough, why not fight me?" Sasuke asked.

"I will, you won't even be able to touch me."

"You forget you don't have your gourd on you."

"I don't?" Gaara asked as he turned the mysterious bag he grabbed earlier into sand and then it turned into his gourd.

"Well, I will still beat you!" Sasuke said as he did some hand signs.

"We'll see about that!" Gaara said as he threw sand at Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed as he ran at Gaara.

Sakura's lips were almost touching Matty's, he could feel her hot breath against his lips, and he could feel his lips pulsating as he reached to kiss her….

**Sorry I know it wasn't the best cliff hanger but I mean I do my best, so yea…. Yea please comment it makes me do better and I could mention you next chapter if you want ;)… Also I know I said I won't give set times, but plan to have this next chapter within the next 3 or 4 days because it has been hectic as my grandparents have some conditions that kept me from writing. So yea, plus I have to read the book "brave new world" for school… (Which starts in 4 days.)…Also, I know you may think that in my high school fic they can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but they can, it is just that, the first few chapters are more introductory, so don't act as if I just threw it in there…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with another chapter of this great high school fic…or at least yamikitsunekami thinks so…..and other people who cough…. But yes, so we continue, and also I posted at a time with heavy trafficking or something so no one could get to my fic, and by the time it was a reasonable hour, mine was back at number 56….WAHHH! but ok, on with the show.**

Matt's lips were almost touching hers, when they heard a blood curdling scream. It was Gaara, what could have happened he had the sand. Matt looked down horrified, as he saw that Sasuke's chidori attack just missed his human skin, it was about half way deep into the armor of sand. Gaara's sand must have grabbed the Uchiha's arm before it got there. Gaara, who was usually sickly pale, now had anger rushing to his head, his whole face looked about to explode.

"To bad you missed, it's over for you now!" Gaara said triumphantly as he gestured towards Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke smiled.

"Haha, you would never do it." Sasuke said.

"Why not try me then?" Gaara said with bloodlust in his eyes as he made hand signs.

"You wouldn't do it because coach Gai would kick you off the team, which means an anti social dickhead like you won't be popular anymore!"

"You think I give a shit? I only joined the team for Matty anyway, and also, I could end your career ever as a quarterback right now!" Sasuke had a horrified look on his face.

"Sabaku sou"

"Rasengan!" came a cry from nearby, Gaara had to let the Uchiha's arm go to defend himself from Naruto's Rasengan which still broke through, but by that time it was to weak to barely break the armors surface.

"So you have to fight two on one eh?" Gaara noticed Matty's Ferris wheel car reach the bottom. "Hn."

"Well, isn't it cowardly to hide behind on defense all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as I recall he was on offense when he was about to shatter Sasuke's arm in a million little pieces." A voice said coming closer. It was Matty.

"How's it going Gaara?" He asked.

"Well, Sasuke just basically raped Aiko." Gaara stared him down.

"What? You bastard! Hey, now it's even! Two on two."

"Matty, let me deal with this, you can't use chakra."

"Hey, but I am like Lee, I have been studying Taijutsu for a long time, since my parents were alive. Plus I wrestled at the last high school I was at."

"Fine, you take Naruto." Gaara said as Matty jumped right away.

"I have you Gaara." Sasuke said rushing towards him. He tried a couple high kicks then sprinted behind him and dodged more sand and punched Gaara in the face. Gaara just smiled, it has been a long time since his last, good fight.

"Try this!" Sasuke said, as he launched a low kick and then a high kick sending Gaara soaring. Sasuke was under him now. However it looked like Lee's move, it wasn't. "Here, we go!" He said. He launched 4 straight kicks into his back sending him higher, he finally kicked him hard in the face sending him downward. He then grabbed the upside down Gaara and wrapped himself in a pile driver form as Gaara's head hit the ground with a huge crash.

By now, some people had noticed, but were too afraid to call the cops, Matty was having a hard time with Naruto and eventually Naruto knocked him out with a kick.

Gaara was on the ground, he wanted to move but he couldn't, HE then saw Sasuke walking towards him, and Naruto from afar, coming closer.

"Gaara, you were nowhere near a worthy opponent, for this you must die." Sasuke said. Gaara saw him do hand signs. What had happened to his absolute defense? He realized he was more worried about Matty than himself, that's why the sand was so slow to react when he got hit.

"Well, Naruto let's do this."

"My pleasure, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He created a clone and the clone was molding chakra within his palm.

"Chidori!'

"Rasengan!"

They lunged for him with their attacks. They both made contact, deep enough to pierce the skin.

**Well that was a very short chapter, sorry, but I do what I do. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but it wont be so action packed ;)… So please Read and Review, so I can be happy :)…. I don't know if I really made Gaara's defense weaker, but if you think so please review and tell me, so the next action chapter there is I can make it a little better. Thanks, and again…READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Well welcome back for the next chapter…it seems my chapter and review ratio is 1:1…..That is not good, so please read and review, how hard is it?**

**Tsunadechan1: Apologies, my comp has been offline for today so I couldn't review on your stories, but it should be back in about 2 days so don't worry!**

**Ok, well I left off in a fight scene last time, very strange, it was my first ever so flame if you must. Also if you want just a regular high school story, meaning no ninja shit, then look for my other story call "Konoha High School: Romance, betrayal heartbreak." I am updating that one as well. Although for you Gaara lovers reading my story, it has a perspective of someone else, not Gaara. But Gaara is the main character. Well I'm boring right now so I will shut up and let you read.**

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

Gaara was defenseless, he didn't know if his armor of sand would absorb that much. Gaara threw his arms in front of him._ Shit! The sand has no chance of getting here in time, I'm screwed._

"Ahhhhhh!" Gaara heard someone scream. He knew he should have taken the blow.

"Matty!" He heard Sakura cry out.

Gaara felt his stomach turn upside down. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Matty standing in front of him looking into Gaara's eyes with a small grin on his face. He had gone immensely pale. He looked like he was dead with Sasuke's hand through his shoulder and Naruto's hand in his back. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Matty with sadness. They never meant for him to get hurt.

"G-Gaara, you almost got hurt." Matty choked out and smiled, he was breathing heavily. Gaara appearance didn't change; he was cool, calm and collective. But on the inside, he felt new things he never felt. He gave a "Hn." At Matty's comment.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"No way, we will get in trouble." Naruto said.

"It will be worse if we leave."

Gaara was getting mad. He wouldn't let another thing that was close to him get hurt. Sasuke took Matty and told Gaara to follow. Gaara had tried to make Sakura stay but she wouldn't hear of it. She went along with them. She had mildly sedated him since she was just starting her medical training with Tsunade, but she could do no more than that. When they got there they met a blond doctor.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. We need help fast." Sakura said, utter depression on her face. Tsunade took Matty into the surgery room. Gaara glared at Sasuke and Naruto, they got whatever they deserved, and if they did nothing about it, he would. Sasuke and Naruto just sat there, bedazzled. How did they let their emotions get so high like that? Sasuke could not believe he did that to Aiko, he felt ashamed. And now he would be punished for it. The light for the surgery room went off. Matty and Tsunade came out on one crutch. He was smiling.

"Matty!" Sakura said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Ok, who did this to him? Those marks are clearly chakra burns." Tsunade asked. Naruto and Sasuke gulped.

"I did it." Matty said. Everyone looked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Well before I went to the carnival I drank some vodka. I saw Sasuke and Naruto molding chakra I ran over there and tripped and fell on their chakra."

"You were drinking?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, being drunk in public. That's about a thousand dollar fine, but I think you learned. So you're off the hook. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Matty gestured for them all to follow him. When the got outside Naruto and Sasuke were practically on their knees.

"Matty, how can I ever thank you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, me too." Naruto added.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke just apologize to Aiko, so are we all ready to go home? I have a feeling I will be late for class. You two want to sleep at our house? It is close so we can all get some sleep."

"Yea sure!" Sasuke said.

"Ok, Gaara it is fine right?"

"I guess, if you don't care."

"It is settled then."

Gaara told Temari to come to the hospital. At first she was worried, but pulled herself together. They saw Temari's beat up SUV pulling in and she got everyone in. Unfortunately, two people had to ride in the trunk, Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone got into the car with Temari. Only Matty and Sakura were out now.

"Matty?"

"Yea?"

"We didn't finish what we were doing on the Ferris wheel."

"What do you-"

Before he could finish it, he and Sakura were locked in a passionate kiss. Matty was locked on, he didn't want to let go. Kankuro and Temari looked and decided not to bother them. Even though he really did not know Sasuke and Naruto, he had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

(Intermission. Take this time to go get a beverage ;)…yea)

When they all got home Matty literally passed out on the couch. Temari got him blankets and put them over him.

"Aw! He is so cute!" Temari squeaked. Kankuro started to laugh but they left him alone. Sasuke went over to Aiko and asked her if they could talk.

"Look, I'm sorry about before, I got a little bit carried away. Can we still be friends?"

"Well, only cuz you're cute! Oh yea and F.Y.I, that wasn't a shriek, it was a moan, you were surprisingly gentle." She smirked and then winked. He smiled back and blushed furiously; they pecked each other and hugged.

"Gaara, you know our next game is on Friday night right?" Naruto said.

"Yea, I know. What's your point?" Gaara said.

"Well, will Matty be able to play."

"Football is Matty's life, he will play."

And so with that they all went to sleep awaiting the next day (Thursday). They all slept in on Thursday knowing they were not going to school because Matty had an excuse, and he needed people to get him things. And after they all did their thing, Matty was virtually one hundred percent. Gaara watched T.V. as usual and the alarm clock sounded as usual. He went downstairs, as usual, but he something abnormal. Matty and Sakura lying down together, both in a spooning position. Matty's arm wrapped around Sakura, and Sakura nuzzling into Matty's arm. Gaara went to get Temari and the camera. They all came down. A tear came to Temari's eye.

"They are so adorable!" She cried out. But they just lay there.

"Do you think….they did it?" Kankuro asked innocently. Temari immediately punched him on the head.

"Just because you are a pervert doesn't mean every guy out there is! He is a romantic."

Matty got up and kissed Sakura on the cheek, not noticing everyone else.

Honey, it is time to get up, the gang will be down here soon.

She raised her head and started to giggle and kiss back until they were locked on and they didn't want to let go.

"Let's just stay home and kiss all day." She said as she climbed on top of him and started to kiss his chest and fondle his shirt. But then realized other people were there. They were both frozen. They all looked at Matty and Sakura. Gaara, Neji, Temari, Aiko, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kankuro all stared frozen with huge grins (Except Gaara ).

"Uh, Sakura let's go to school now."

"Ok."

Laughter commenced and did not stop until school. School had gotten word of Sakura and Matty's relationship and little did they know but rumors started.

"I heard they did it in Temari's SUV." They heard someone say.

"Hey my SUV is spotless, on the inside!" She said to no one.

The game was today, the played one of the best teams; the hidden sound village with All-American quarterback Dosu. Gaara loved this challenge and couldn't wait. The beginning of the morning flew by and they had a ton of homework for the weekend. But the end proved easier. The bell rung and they had to go to the locker room. The PA announced that the game was tonight and Ten Ten's voice came out of the speakers.

"Hello, all you Konohans, our Varsity football is tonight at eight thirty at night tonight so make sure you come. The sound village is going to bring almost all of its school, so the more we pack in the better we do. Plus remember the weekly raffle, this week you could be the owner of a brand new Maserati! So remember to come, concessions will be served inside and it is five dollars a ticket. If freshman football wants to get in then wear your jersey tonight and you get in free! Have a good weekend! The time flew by. At six thirty the players went and warmed up. The sound village was talking trash to Konoha, but they kept their cool. They went in at seven o' clock for the pep talk. It was seven thirty, almost time to go out. The coaches gathered everyone.

"Ok, this is one of the best teams we face, we can't let Tuesday's win get to our heads. We need to execute our plays, do your job and we will prosper. Any other coaches want to add anymore?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, They like to pass a lot, so Naruto and Gaara watch out, also, Neji, Zaku is their starting receiver, you must cover him at all costs, he is lethal. You are the only person to play both offense and defense so I am moving you to second receiver so you don't get winded. Matty you are first receiver now. You have to get open, they blitz a lot, which will leave you open a lot, so just execute and we should be ok. Oh yea, and by the way… This game is televised due to significance." Matty went extremely pale. Gaara did not care. The players started nodding and yelled "Konoha!" together. The lights were on and they were about to start announcing players. Matty gulped and Gaara helped him out.

"Don't worry, you will do fine." Gaara reassured him but he did not listen. The walked to the field behind the bleachers, it seemed that the whole school was there for support, and it was the same for the sound village team too. They stayed in the end zone and waited.

"Welcome to Konoha Stadium! Are you guys ready to see the game you have been waiting for?" The crowd cheered. Here are your Konohans! The team started running for the banner which they tore to shreds and ran into the bright lights and to their sideline. Matty was nervous.

"Well here are two extremely talented football teams, ready to do battle, on National television, who will be the victor? I have a feeling this game will go down in the ages…."

**Haha another football game, you anti-football people must hate me, you could all put a stop to this by reviewing and telling me you don't like it, but NOOO you have to not review so I write a sucky story no one likes! Well whatever, this was definitely my longest chapter, I believe my story is now 10,000 words…YAY! Well Read and Review!**


End file.
